Tout pour lui plaire
by mower
Summary: "Je ne suis qu'un simple employé. Il est mon patron. Il est mon plus grand fantasme" Lorsque le rêve de Naruto se réalise et que son patron s'intéresse enfin à lui, il est aux anges. Sauf que certain événement vont venir s'incruster dans ce bonheur.
1. Chapter 1: L'ascenseur

Salut à tous,

Je suis nouvelle dans le milieu du Yaoi donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

Deux trois petite chose qu'il faut savoir sir moi:

-Les fans du Sasuke/Naruto retenaient bien mon nom car vous ne trouverez jamais votre bonheur chez moi.

-Si jamais vous laissez une critique négatif faites en sorte qu'elle soit constructive. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre du moment qu'elles sont intelligentes!

**G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N**

La journée était enfin finie ! Je rangeais en vitesse mes affaires, et partie comme une fusée faire l'ascenseur. Je me trouvais au quarantième étage, il était hors de question que je passe par les escaliers. De plus, il y avait cet homme. Vous savez, le genre de type qui vous met le sang en ébullition rien qu'avec un regard !

Hé bien moi j'ai réussi à en trouver un ! Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on aborde facilement ! Surtout que j'en suis un aussi et que ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit gay !

J'appuie sur le bouton qui appelle l'ascenseur, lui faisant comprendre que moi je suis toujours là. Je regarde ma montre, il est vingt-une heures passé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Les portes devant moi s'ouvrent et, pour une fois je rentre dedans sans jeter un coup d'œil au dieu grec derrière moi.

Chaque vendredi, c'est la même chose ! Tout le monde me refile son boulot pour pouvoir parti plus vite. Et moi comme un idiot j'accepte, même si je sais que leurs excuses sont inventées de toutes pièces à la dernière minute.

Même si cela me permettais de voir ce beau garçon, je commençais à un avoir marre de laisser mon ami seul chez moi ! Je pensais avec envie à un bol de ramen, une bonne douche brulante et, à mon lit douillet, quand soudain l'ascenseur fit en remua dangereusement avant de s'immobiliser.

Les lumières s'éteignirent très vite remplacé par celles d'urgence. Moins puissante elles éclairaient que le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je sentis derrière moi mon dieu grec s'activer. Il s'approcha du panneau qui contrôlait les étages à desservir et appuya sur un bouton rouge.

-Biiiip, biiip, biiip… Service de dépannage bonsoir, résonna la voix d'une femme dans l'interphone.

-Bonsoir madame. Je suis le PDG des entreprises Suna. Je vous appel car l'ascenseur vient de tomber en panne.

-Une minute monsieur Gaara.

J'entends des bruits de touche filtrer à travers l'interphone. Le PDG, _mon_ PDG est juste à côté de moi, mais je continus à fixer les portes de l'ascenseur comme un débile fini. Mon cœur bat la chamade à cause d'une telle proximité ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud tout à coup ?!

-Effectivement monsieur Gaara, nous avons reçut une alerte pour un court-circuit dans votre bâtiments. Une équipe d'électricien est déjà en route, mais votre ascenseur n'est pas le seul en panne. Il y en a trois autres. Et vu qu'ils sont justes en dessous de vous c'est eux que l'on va réparer en premier. Alors à moins qu'il y ait parmi vous une personne claustrophobe, vous serez le dernier de la liste.

-Je comprends madame. Non je ne pense pas que le jeune avec moi soit claustrophobe. Monsieur ?

Il me valut un petit bout de temps pour comprendre que mon beau gosse s'adressait à moi.

-Hein ?! M'exclamais-je avant de me rappeler la question. Non, non je ne suis pas claustrophobe.

Mais en disant ça je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper ma chemise et de la secouer pour me donner un peu de fraicheur ! J'avais vraiment trop chaud !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les durs ! Me dit Gaara.

_Gaara _! Quel nom splendide, il lui allait comme un gant !

-Oui, je vous assure que je vais bien. Répondis-je tout en continuant à secouer ma chemise. La ventilation à du s'arrêter et je trouve qu'il fait chaud…

En prononçant ces mots je ne pus empêcher mon regard de glisser des pieds à la tête de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi ! Ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivé à la hauteur de ses yeux que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait et que lui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

-Hm… enfin bref… je peux attendre, bredouillais-je avant de me tourner faire les portes pour cacher mes joues totalement rouge.

La conversation se poursuivit encore un moment mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Dans ma tête défilait les images du corps de Gaara. Rien que d'y penser je sentais mon sexe grossir dans mon boxer. _Vite sortait moi de là avant que je ne viole mon patron_.

Alors que ma tête est envahit par des fantasmes tous plus fous les uns que les autres, je sens soudain qu'on me pousse contre les portes de l'ascenseur. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive je sens un corps chaud se coller dans mon dos, un souffle sur ma nuque, et je remarque des mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

-Je t'avais repéré depuis un petit moment déjà, me susurra une voix à l'oreille. Mais vu que je n'avais aucune certitude quand à ton orientation sexuelle, je n'osais pas t'approcher. Maintenant, la façon dont tu m'as reluqué il y a peu, ne me laisse plus aucun doute !

Autant vous dire qu'avec des mots pareils - prononcé avec un timbre chaud et complètement érotique - j'étais déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Je ne cherchais même pas à retenir mon gémissement lorsque sa bouche attrapa le lobe de mon oreille pour le sucer et le mordiller.

Ses mains quand à elles ont remonté ma chemise sur mon ventre et son entrain de caresser mes abdominaux, puis l'une commence à monter dangereusement vers mes tétons sensibles. Tandis que l'autre elle, descend en territoire très, très sensible !

-Si tu n'as pas envi d'aller plus loin, dis le moi maintenant. Chuchota Gaara.

Il est fou lui ! Je suis à deux doigts de l'orgasme et il croit que je ne veux pas continuer ?! J'ai envie de lui dire ce que je pense mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir ! Ma réponse va donc se transmettre par mes fesses, que je remue contre son érection.

Est-ce qu'il à compris ? De toute façon je ne peux pas être plus claire ! Ma réponse arrive lorsque sa main droite s'empare d'un de mes tétons pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts, et que l'autre s'active à m'enlevé mon pantalon.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mes geignements dans ma gorge quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ma verge.

-Pourquoi tu retiens tes gémissements ? Nous sommes seuls et personne ne peux nous entendre, alors lâche toi. Ronronne Gaara.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et laisse mes râles franchir la frontière de mes lèvres. Mon pantalon tombe à mes pieds et je sens contre mes fesses une barre de chaire brulante. La main de Gaara qui jouait avec mon torse vient à la rencontre de ma bouche. J'attrape trois de ses doigts avec celle-ci et je me mets à les sucer, les lécher, les mordiller pour mon plus grand plaisir et celui de mon roux.

Sa main sur mon sexe calque son rythme sur les allés et venus de ses doigts dans ma bouge. Je sens mon sang se précipité vers cette zone entre mes jambes, qui ne va pas tarder à exploser. Dans mon euphorie j'ai du mordre plus fort que prévu un des doigts de Gaara car je sens un goût métallique envahir mon palais.

Il retire ses doigts de ma bouche, et je sens quelque seconde après l'un glisser sur la raie de mes fesses puis appuyer contre mon anus. Il rentra sans trop de difficulté et Gaara commença à faire des vas et viens avant d'en enfoncer un deuxième.

-Hm, oui Gaara, râlais-je.

C'était un déluge de sensations. Je me mis à bouger des hanches pour intensifier mon plaisir.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être prêts ! S'exclama le dieu grec derrière moi.

« Je suis prêts depuis que je suis rentré dans cet ascenseur ! » Pensais-je.

En entendant son rire je compris que j'avais parlé à voix haute mais, ça m'étais bien égale car mes paroles avaient déclenché une belle mélodie !

-J'ai pas de préservatif ! M'exclamais-je.

_Merde, merde, merde_ ! Pourquoi il fallait que le seul jour ou j'avais besoin de ce machin en caoutchouc, je n'en avais pas sur moi !

-T'en fais pas, moi j'en ai un, souffla Gaara d'une voix rauque, qui m'envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Mon dieu ! Mon fantasme va enfin se réaliser… Youpiii ! J'en ai des palpitations. DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIING DRIIIING.

-Et merde ! S'exclama mon patron et ex-futur amant en ce décollant de moi avant de répondre au téléphone.

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Je me retourne pour regarder mon dieu grec se rhabiller d'une main, l'autre tenant son téléphone. Est-ce que c'est son petit-ami qui l'appel ?! Non, pitié tous mais pas ça ! Des larmes de frustration perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

Une passe sur mon visage pour essuyer les vestiges de mes pleures. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une bouche s'empare de la mienne. Elle est chaude et douce. La langue de mon patron vient se joindre à la mienne lorsque j'écarte les lèvres. Elles entament un ballet sensuel.

-Rhabille-toi, le service de dépannage ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Me dit Gaara une fois ne bouche séparé, avant d'ajouter devant ma mine boudeuse. On remettra ça demain !

Ces paroles me firent du bien, car ça voulait dire qu'il tenait vraiment à le faire avec moi ! Je me revêtis sans trop en avoir envi. J'eu à peine fermé mon pantalon que l'ascenseur fit un drôle de bruit, avant de recommencer sa descende vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Les électriciens s'écartèrent en me voyant sortir comme un fou de la cabine. J'entendis l'un d'eux s'excuser pour avoir mit autant de temps à réparé le circuit, _connard _!

**G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N**

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plus !

J'ai eu du mal avec lemon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2: Chez moi

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Pour ma part je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon lemon.

.

GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN-GN

.

Je claque la porte de chez moi sans ménagement, avant de m'affaler dans mon canapé qui me sert aussi de lit.

-Alors cette journée ? Me demande mon compagnon en sautant sur mes genoux.

-La pire et la meilleure de ma vie, murmurais-je en le grattant derrière l'oreille, ce qui le fit ronronner.

Vous avez cru que c'était un humain ?! Hé ben non, mon meilleur et seul ami est un renard du nom de Kurama. Et oui, il parle. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne saurais absolument pas répondre !

J'avais trouvé Kurama alors qu'il n'était qu'un renardeau. Quelqu'un avait voulu se débarrasser de lui en l'enfermant dans un sac avant de le jeter dans une déchèterie. Heureusement, je passais par là au bon moment.

Au début je n'avais pas trop fait attention au sac, trop occupé à regarder un vieux bar en bois de chêne. Ceux sont de petits couinements qui ont attiré mon attention. Quel ne fut ma surprise lorsque j'ai ouvert le plastique et découvert à l'intérieur cette petite boule de poil !

-Soit plus précis s'il te plait ! S'exclama Kurama. Comment une journée peu être bonne et mauvaise à la fois.

En repensant à mon beau roux, à ce que nous avons fait, puis à la manière dont ça c'est fini, plusieurs expressions traversent mon visage. Je suis tout d'abord choqué, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que mon fantasme à vu le jour dans la vrai vie. Ensuite je deviens euphorique, je me mets à rire comme un débile, mais je m'en fou vu que je suis chez moi et que le seul qui peut me voir c'est mon renard.

Mais la frustration d'être resté sur ma faim revient en force et je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Tu es vraiment cinglé comme type, tu le sais au moins ? Me demande Kurama.

Je hoche la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon ventre grogne de ne rien avoir eu depuis la pose de ce midi. Après avoir pris un bon bol de ramen, je me suis précipité sous la douche. Comme à son habitude Kurama c'est couché près de celle-ci pour profiter des quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'en échappaient ainsi que de la chaleur que dégager l'eau bouillante.

Alors que je me savonnais, j'imaginais que mes étaient les siennes, ce qui gonfla automatiquement mon sexe. _Et merde_ ! J'étais bon pour une masturbation en solitaire ! Fou de rage j'ai balancé mon poing contre le carrelage.

Malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas Hercule ! Ce qui signifie que le perdant dans l'histoire… ben c'est moi.

-PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL ! Hurlais-je en serrant mon poing contre ma poitrine, comme si ce geste aller effacer ma souffrance.

-Quelle idée aussi, rétorque Kurama. Pourquoi tu as frappé le mur ? Il t'a rien fait le pauvre !

Je préfère ne pas répondre sinon je vais réveiller tout le voisinage. A la place je lui lance un regard noir. Je sors de la douche et m'essuies, mais avec une seule main ce n'est pas facile. Une fois sec j'enfile un boxer et examine ma main. J'ai surement dû me casser quelque chose car celle-ci est gonflée.

Je devrais aller à l'hôpital mais celui-ci se trouve à cinq kilomètre de chez moi et, comme je n'ai ni voiture, ni vélo, qu'il est vingt-trois heures passé, je préfère attendre demain.

Je passe de la pommade anti-inflammatoire sur ma pauvre main, avant de l'entouré avec une bande. J'ai tellement mal que ça me lance jusque dans le crâne. Je me dirige vers la cuisine prend un cachet et file directement sous la couette.

Kurama se roule en boule à mes pieds et plonge directement dans un sommeil réparateur. Quand à moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos. D'habitude je dors sur le ventre la tête appuyé contre mon bras, mais vu l'état dans lequel est ma main…

Les secondes passent, les minutes défilent, et je regarde pour la énième fois mon réveille. Celui si affiche deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois, ce qui signifie qu'il est une heure du matin.

Je pousse en profond soupir. Mon cachet ne faisant plus effet, ma main me donne à nouveau mal au crâne. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kurama et, me dirige vers la cuisine. En chemin je me prends les pieds dans un coin de porte ce qui – si vous n'avez jamais eu droit – fait très mal. _Je suis maudit _!

Après avoir avalé mon cachet je me perds dans la contemplation de la lune. Celle-ci étant pleine ce soir. Je repense à mon beau roux et à ce qui c'est passé dans l'ascenseur quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. _C'est qui l'abruti qui frappe à la porte des gens à une heure du mat_ ?!

On peut entrer dans mon immeuble comme dans un moulin, du coup c'est ma porte d'entré qui ressemble à un coffre fort ! Heureusement que je dispose d'un judas ce qui m'évite d'avoir à ouvrir à n'importe qui.

Quand je regarde qui se trouve de l'autre côté je tombe des nues ! J'ouvre la porte à vitesse grand _V_. La personne qui se trouve devant moi ouvre la bouche mais, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placé une. Plus rapide que jamais, je l'attrape par le col de sa veste avant de l'attiré dans mon appartement. Je referme la porte et la plaque contre celle-ci avant de sauté comme un sauvage sur sa bouche.

_Gaara_ ! _Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici_ ? Non pas que ça me déplaise bien au contraire. Seulement je me demande si je rêve ou non. Pourtant je sens sa chaleur contre moi, son sexe se mettre à gonflé dans son pantalon. Dans une dernière tentative pour me convaincre, je me mords la langue. Lorsque la douleur se répand dans mon muscle buccal, je réalise que non je ne rêve pas. Soudain, deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et m'écarte gentiment de mon gâteau à la framboise!

Je regarde ma friandise dans les yeux. Ceux sont les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vus ! Ses mains descendent en une lente caresse le long de mes bras. Mon visage qui afficher un état de pur bonheur se tordit dans un rictus de souffrance lorsque les doigts de Gaara arrivèrent à ma pauvre main meurtrie. Forcément mon expression ne passa pas inaperçu à mon compagnon.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant la cause de ma grimace.

-Rien, j'ai juste eu une réaction idiote.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai frappé dans le mur de ma salle de bain.

J'étais rouge de honte. En même temps vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens qui avouent avoir frappé dans un mur.

-Tu as quoi ?! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Et pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille !

Son expression était fermé, sévère. Rien à voir avec le garçon qui m'embrassait tout à l'heure. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais frustré moi ?!

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été à l'hôpital !?

-Parce qu'il est trop loin de chez moi, et que je suis trop fatigué pour me trainer jusque là-bas. Mais toi dis moi pourquoi tu es ici ?

Après un instant de silence, qui me sembla durer une éternité, il quitta ma main des yeux, pour les plonger dans les miens. Ils avaient perdus de leur gaité et, je ne voyais plus que de la tristesse briller dans ses prunelles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

_Est-ce à cause de moi_ ? Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. C'était bien trop douloureux. Sans trop réfléchir, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraine avec moi vers mon lit. Bien que mille et un fantasmes me passent par la tête, je me contente, une fois allongé, de le tenir dans mes bras.

-J'étais revenu pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé, chuchota Gaara. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais tout le temps à toi. Alors j'ai regardé dans les archives de la société pour trouver ton adresse et je suis venu.

-Tu as bien fais, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Parce moi non plus, comme tu as pu le constater, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Lorsque j'ai entendu frapper à la porte, je me suis demandé qui ça pouvait être à une heure pareille ! Tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai éprouvée en voyant que c'était toi !

-Vu comment tu m'as sauté dessus, j'imagine très bien.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler face à cette réalité. Je dépose un baissé contre son torse avant d'y appuyer la tête. Sans que l'on sans rende compte les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est lui qui me tenait maintenant dans ses bras.

Même si cela peut paraitre absurde, je suis sur qu'à cet instant précis un lien qui était avant invisible à nos yeux, venait de se dévoiler. Sans trop savoir comment, je compris que bien avant notre rencontre dans l'ascenseur, bien avant mon arrivé dans l'entreprise, j'étais destiné à croiser sa route.

Tous mes actes m'ont conduit vers lui. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je sens, pour la première fois de ma vie, que je peux enfin compter sur quelqu'un. J'ai enfin trouvé un véritable ami. Voir même plus qu'un ami!

Deux doigts se glissent sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes comme si elles étaient indispensables à sa survie. Je réponds à son baisé et fait glissé mes mains sous sa chemise pour pouvoir lui caresser le torse.

Nos souffles se mêlent, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Je le sens mordiller et sucer ma lèvre inférieure. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs très érotique mais, de toute façon il m'en faut peu pour me mettre les nerfs à vifs !

Sans que je n'ais le temps de réagir il nous fait rouler sur le lit et je me retrouve en dessous, son corps chaud plaqué contre le mien. Sa langue quitta ma bouche, dessina le contour de mon menton, glissa le long de ma gorge avant de remonté suçoter le lobe de mon oreille.

-Hm… Gaara.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser faire le travail tout seul, je remis mes mains en action. Mais Gaara les attrapa et les remonta gentiment au dessus de ma tête.

-Vu l'état de ta main tu devrais rester tranquille et te laisser faire ! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sur ces mots il m'enleva mon tee-shirt et mon boxer que j'avais mis pour dormir. Sa langue glissa sur mon épaule puis vers l'un de mes tétons. Il le prit en bouche, l'aspirant, le faisant rouler sous sa langue, le mordillant de temps en temps.

Je ne pouvais pas le toucher car il m'avait demandé de garder mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Mais, il ne m'avait rien dit pour le reste du corps ! Sans beaucoup d'effort j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et crochètent mes chevilles ensemble pour ne pas lâcher prise. Puis je me mets à onduler sous lui, créant ainsi un frottement entre nos deux sexes.

-Na… Naruto, si tu continus comme ça… je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Grogna Gaara contre ma bouche.

Hmmm miam ! Sa voix rogue me donne des frissons !

-Les préliminaires ont eu lieu dans l'ascenseur. Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes ! Rétorquais-je en me frottant plus fort contre lui.

Puis sans attendre une réponse de sa part, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sort un tube de lubrifiant. Lorsque je le tendis à Gaara, il comprit tout de suite le message. Il se releva juste le temps d'enlever ses vêtements et, j'en ai profité pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au pied du lit où se trouvait Kurama quelques minutes plutôt.

Heureusement celui-ci n'est plus là, il a du partir dans la salle de bain, comme à chaque fois que j'avais un compagnon avec moi.

Heureusement, même si je n'ai pas d'ami, je suis quand même beau gosse ! Je n'ai donc aucun mal à me trouvais des partenaires. Au début, j'en ramenais un différent tout les soirs, espérant trouver dans mes ébats sexuels l'âme sœur. Mais je n'ai jamais atteint mon but et pour cause, mes partenaires se moquaient bien de mes sentiments, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de me baisser puis hop, au revoir !

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Kurama ne ratait jamais une occasion de les mordre ou de les griffer ! J'espère que ce soir il se tiendra tranquille. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je sens deux doigts aller et venir dans mon intimité, touchant presque mon point G. Je gémis de bonheur.

-Où étais-tu passé ? Me demande Gaara, tout en m'embrassant le front, les paupières.

-Nulle part pourquoi ?

-Hm, tu semblais ailleurs. Ton corps était bien présent mes ton esprit avait déconnecté.

Sa bouche pris possession de la mienne m'empêchant de répondre. Ses doigts qui continuaient à s'agiter en moi, ce qui me fit haleter. Soudain je sentis leur présence se retirer pour laisser place à une autre beaucoup plus imposante.

J'avais oublié que ça pouvais faire mal au départ ! Je serrais les dents, essayant de m'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, avant de commencer à faire des va et viens.

Même si l'allure était plutôt lente pour ne pas me faire mal, j'avais de nouveau encerclé sa taille de mes jambes. Je basculais le bassin à chacun de ses coups de rein pour mieux facilité l'entré. Vous connaissez cette phrase : « Après l'effort le réconfort. » ! Et bien le sexe c'est pareil, au début on à mal, mais après c'est divin !

J'en avais marre d'avoir les mains au dessus de la tête, c'était franchement gênant ! Dans un moment de frustration intense de ne pas pouvoir le toucher - alors que lui me caressait de partout – J'ai jeté mon bras blessé autour de son coup et, profitais de mon autre main pour le caresser de la base du coup jusqu'à ses fesses bien fermes.

Je le pinçais et le griffais parfois de-ci de-là et, vu les grognements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche il avait l'air d'aimer ça ! Le plaisir commençait à monter, ses coups de reins étaient beaucoup plus violents, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Soudain la main de Gaara s'empara de mon sexe et reproduit les mêmes mouvements que ses hanches. Son pouce passait parfois sur le bout de mon gland, l'humidifiant avec le liquide qui s'échappait de mon membre.

Sa main libre glissa dans mes cheveux, avant de les serrer dans son poing et de tirer dessus pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière. Il pu ainsi approfondir notre baissé, qu'il n'en était plus vraiment un d'ailleurs ! Sa main accéléra son mouvement sur mon sexe.

-Aaaah Gaara ! Râlais-je entre deux baisés. J'en peux plus !

-Jouie pour moi Naruto.

Et alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, je criais son nom contre son torse, et reçus ma semence sur le torse. Gaara quand à lui effectua un dernier coup de rein avant de se libérer en moi.

Il se retira et roula sur le côté, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Epuisé je m'endormis sur le champ. Mais une chose est sur, je n'avais jamais était si heureux de toute ma vie !


	3. Chapter 3: Samedi

Voilà le troisième chapitre, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire !^^

Je remercie ceux qui laissent des reviews ainsi que ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Au fait, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser. Comment avez-vous réussi à trouver mon histoire ? Parce que quand je vais sur le site recherche elle n'apparait pas, comme la plupart des histoires sur Gaara et Naruto d'ailleurs.

Voili Voilou, bonne lecture.

_**G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N**_

_**.**_

J'ouvris les yeux avec la plus grande difficulté. Mon regard balaya la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur mon réveil. Celui-ci m'indique qu'on est un samedi et qu'il est neuf heures du matin. Moi ce que je comprends, c'est que je peux largement retourner sous la couette !

Alors que je rabats celle-ci sur ma tête, une odeur familière vient me chatouiller les narines. Je renifle avec frénésie ma couverture, aucun doute, c'est bien son odeur. Mais le lit est vide, comme d'habitude ! J'avais cru qu'avec lui ça serait différent.

Je secoue la tête contre l'oreiller afin de chasser les larmes qui menacent de couler. On à encore profité de moi !

-EST-CE TROP DEMANDE DE NE PAS ÊTRE QU'UN OBJET SEXUEL BORDEL ! Hurlais-je à l'encontre de mon coussin, qui ne m'avait absolument rien fait !

Au final, moi qui ne voulais pas pleurer, je suis en larmes ! Encore quand les autres partaient, je m'en moquais, mais lui, LUI ! Non c'est tout simplement impardonnable. Mes yeux se ferment sous le poids du chagrin, et je finis par tomber dans un sommeil en rien réparateur.

Je me réveille à nouveau en entendant la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Merde ! Cet imbécile de Gaara ! Si au moins il m'avait prévenu qu'il partait… Je me lève doucement, et attrapa la batte de baseball posait près de mon armoire.

Des bruits provenant de la cuisine, m'indique où se trouve l'intrus mais, je commence à me poser des questions. Si j'étais un voleur, la cuisine serait le dernier endroit que j'irais fouiller. Perplexe je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce et reste figé sur place. Je suis tellement choqué que j'oubli de tenir ma batte et celle-ci pars s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique, genre le truc pas discret du tout.

Gaara, qui était entrain de faire cuire des œufs brouillé, se tourna vers moi. Il me laissa un grand sourire qui transforma mon cœur en guimauve. Dieu qu'il est beau !

-Gaara… mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! M'exclamais-je, avant de me morde la langue.

Quel idiot franchement ! Je hurle de douleur parce qu'il n'est pas là quand je me réveille et maintenant je lui demande ce qu'il fou là ! Mon beau roux ne m'en tient pas rigueur bien au contraire, il se met à rire.

Il s'approche de moi et me conduit jusqu'à une chaise. Je m'assis sans trop réfléchir, une assiette fumante d'œuf brouillé et de bacon se retrouve sous mon nez. Je me mis aussitôt à saliver, ça sentait bon. Pas aussi bon que Gaara, mais assez pour que mon ventre se mette à grogner.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ! Dis-je à Gaara après plusieurs bouchées.

Celui-ci, qui était assis en face de moi, releva la tête avec étonnement.

-Quelle drôle de question ! Et à ton avis, comment je fais pour manger quand je suis chez moi ?

-Ben… grâce à une cuisinière.

-Hé bien désolé de te décevoir mais je me fais moi-même à manger, comme tout le monde. Et si j'ai la flemme je commande. Du jus d'orange ?

-Heu… oui merci.

J'étais gêné, je voyais bien que je l'avais vexé. Mais je ne sachant pas comment m'excuser, j'ai préféré me taire. Une fois mon petit déjeuné fini, je pris mon assiette et la déposa dans levier. Après avoir mit une noix de produit vaisselle dessus et allumé l'eau chaude, j'entrepris de nettoyer mon assiette.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Kurama entrer dans la cuisine. En temps normal je n'aurais rien dit, mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas que l'homme de mes rêves se batte avec mon ami. Car croyez moi, quand cet enfoiré vous mort, il fait très mal !

Discrètement je fis signe à mon renard d'aller voir ailleurs mais, celui-ci me snoba royalement. Il s'approcha de Gaara qui fini par le remarquer. Sans lui laisser le temps dans placer une, je me mis à lui raconter comment j'avais trouvé Kurama, enrobant l'histoire de fait larmoyant pour éviter qu'il se moque de moi.

-Il à vraiment une tête bizarre ton nouveau mec Naruto ! Me dit Kurama, en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas lui répondre. Regarde-le ! Il ne ressemble à rien ! Et puis c'est quoi se khôl autour des yeux ? Je croyais qu'il était P-DG ton beau gosse… enfin si on peu le qualifier de beau gosse. Non mais tu as vu sa peau en plus ! Elle est toute blanche. Et ses yeux ils sont translucides. Quand à ses cheveux, c'est quoi cette tignasse rouge ! Je te jure Naruto ton mec il à vraiment une tête de cu….

-Naruto, si tu tiens tant à ton renardeau, tu ferais mieux de lui dire d'arrêter de me critiquer parce que sinon il va finir en carpette à l'entrée de mon bureau compris ?

La voix de Gaara avait fendu l'air, me coupant la parole ainsi que celle de Kurama par la même occasion. Est-ce que je venais de rêver ces paroles ?

-Je rêve ou ton rouquin peu m'entendre ! S'exclama Kurama.

Si on pouvait tuer juste avec nos yeux, je crois que mon meilleur ami serait déjà mort plus d'une fois sous le regard meurtrier que venait de lui lancer mon amant ! Par instinct de protection je me mis juste devant Kurama, afin d'éviter tout contacte visuel entre eux.

-Je vois que tu as fini ton assiette ! Dis-je à Gaara, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Et si on allait prendre une douche ?

Son assiette n'était en rien fini, mais il comprit que je faisais en sorte de canaliser la tension qui régner dans la pièce. Je lui fus donc très reconnaissant quand il se leva en disant qu'il était d'accord.

-La salle de bain se trouve juste à côté de ma chambre. Vas y je te rejoins quand j'aurais fini la vaisselle.

-Ok mais ne tarde pas trop… Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je voudrais qu'on face !

C'est moi ou l'électricité dans l'air venait de se changer en une chaleur intense ? Quand j'entendis le chafaud se mettre en marche sous la demande d'eau chaude, je compris que le feu vert « engueule bien ton ami pour t'avoir pourri ta matinée avec BG » venait de commencer.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ! M'exclamais-je. Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta fait pour que tu l'insultes comme ça ? Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui ne se sauve pas juste après m'avoir baisé…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi du grogne ! Me coupa Kurama. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il allait m'entendre !

Même si ce qu'il disait été vrai, je ripostais avec véhémence :

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Par principe tu devras rester un minimum poli à l'avenir, car s'il peut t'entendre peut-être que d'autres personnes le peuvent aussi.

-C'est vrai que tu le trouves pas beau ? Demandais-je après une minute de silence.

-Ce n'est pas mon type de mec, moi je préfère les bruns ténébreux ! Maintenant, s'il te rend heureux, il pourrait ressembler au plus moche des poux que je m'en ficherais royalement.

Je m'assis sur mes genoux et tandis les bras vers lui. Comprenant tout de suite la signification de mon geste, il sauta dans mes bras.

-J'aime pas qu'on se dispute, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu t'excuseras auprès de lui quand il sera sorti de la douche s'il te plait.

-Hmph ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Par contre essaye de savoir comment il a fait pour comprendre ce que j'ai dit. Peut être qu'il pourra nous aider à savoir qui on est.

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain. La pièce était complètement envahit par la buée, mais cela ne me dérangea pas dans la mesure où ça donnait un côté très érotique à cet instant.

Après mettre déshabillé, je me glissai sous la douche où Gaara se trouvait déjà, et le contacte avec l'eau chaude m'arracha un gémissement de bien être. Mon beau gosse se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et glissa une main dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer vers lui.

Nos bouches se rencontrèrent immédiatement, entamant un langoureux ballet. Ses glissèrent le long de mon dos pour aller atteindre mes fesses, qu'il se mit à malaxer avec énergie. Je sentais mon sexe gonfler en même temps que mon plaisir.

-Dépêche toi de te laver, me chuchota Gaara à l'oreille. Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour ta main.

Puis sur ses mots il quitta la douche, attrapa une serviette juste sous le lavabo et, sortit de la salle de bain. Moi comme un pauvre idiot je n'avais même pas bougé, me demandant encore de quoi il parlait.

C'est en observant mes mains que je me souvins de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Ma main avait doublé de volume et ma peau était devenue violette. Je ne pris pas mon temps pour laver, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'étais propre et habillé.

Je rejoignis en vitesse Gaara qui se trouvait dans le salon. Kurama était assis sur ses genoux et vu le ronronnement qu'il faisait, le massage crânien que lui infligeait Gaara devait lui plaire. Lorsqu'ils me virent Gaara déposa Kurama par terre et se dirigea vers la porte.

Heureusement que Gaara était venu en voiture hier soir, comme ça le trajet de chez moi à l'hôpital ne dura que dix minutes. Ce fut, par contre l'attente aux urgences qui mit une éternité ! Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital vers quatorze heures, soit quatre heures après notre arrivé ! Mon ventre grogna son désaccord d'avoir été oublié.

-Viens, me dit Gaara en glissant un bras autour de ma taille. Je connais un restaurant très bien pas loin d'ici.

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce. Même si j'avais très faim, mon bras droit était plâtré de ma main jusqu'à mon coude. Sachant que j'étais droitier, comment j'allais faire pour manger correctement mon plat ? Ou pour couper ma viande ?

Une fois dans le restaurant, un serveur vint nous accueillir avant de nous conduire à l'étage sur une terrasse possédant une unique table. La vue était dégagée donnant un magnifique panorama sur le parc qui se trouvait juste en face.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et vis Gaara prendre celle en face pour la mettre juste à côté de moi, si bien qu'on était tous les deux face au parc. Lorsque le serveur revint, il déposa sur la table plein de petit hors d'œuvres ainsi que deux verres à pieds et une bouteille contenant un liquide jaune or, voir un peu cuivré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je à Gaara une fois que le serveur eu enlevé le bouchon et soit parti.

-C'est un sauternes. Un vin blanc devenu sucré avec l'âge. C'est très bon tu verras et, pour l'accompagner j'ai commandé du foie gras, des asperges à la sauce mousseline et des beignets de foies de volaille.

Je ne savais qui était quoi, mais tout me donnait l'eau à la bouge. Gaara pris un met au hasard et me le présenta. C'était une petite tartine de pain sur laquelle reposait un petit morceau de je ne sais quoi.

Je tendis la main pour attraper le hors d'œuvre mais Gaara recula la sienne. Lorsqu'il me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche, je le regardai avec étonnement. Cependant au bout de quelque seconde je fis ce qu'il dit et, lorsque le petit bout de pain entra dans ma bouche je refermai celle-ci.

Les deux doigts de Gaara qui tenaient le hors d'œuvre, se retrouvaient prisonnier de ma bouche. Il retira délicatement ses phalanges de ma cavité buccale. Pendant tout ce temps nous ne nous étions pas quitté des yeux, et les émotions que j'étais entrain de ressentir étaient si intense qu'un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébral de mon coup jusqu'à mes hanches.

Les premiers frissons passé, je pus me consacrer sur le gout des aliments que j'avais dans ma bouche. C'était tous simplement délicieux. Le reste du repas se passa exactement dans la même ambiance, et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que nous étions tout seul, donc pas la peine de retenir nos gémissements.

Pour le dessert j'aurais voulu manger et lécher du Gaara, mais à la place j'eus droit à des profiteroles. C'était très bon cependant lorsqu'on quitta le restaurant je bandais comme un âne mais j'avais aucun moyen de me soulager.

Je voyais, au petit sourire en coin qu'il avait, que Gaara savait dans quel état je me trouvais.

-Est-ce que tu sais que tu as l'air d'un sadique avec ce sourire ? Lui demandais-je.

J'eus comme réponse un petit ricanement, me confirmant que oui il savait. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Gaara quand celui-ci m'attrapa la main et me conduisit vers le parc.

-Il fait trop beau pour rentrer maintenant. Me dit-il en me trainant vers le parc.

Je n'avais pas trop envie au départ mais, heureusement que je me suis laissé faire. On était allongé dans l'herbe, à l'abri des rayons du soleil grâce au branchage d'un chêne. Ma tête reposant sur son ventre, je regardais les gens passer tandis que lui pianotait sur son portable.

Alors que je commençais à fermer les yeux j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Je savais très bien qui était la cible de cet engin de malheur mais n'en tint pas compte. Par contre, je me relevai immédiatement après en entendant une musique que je connaissais bien.

-Tu joues à Angry Bird ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ben quoi ? Ça t'étonne !

-Oui… non… enfin… Je pris une grande inspiration. On fait une partie ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant mon vieux samsung tout pourri.

-C'est quoi cet ancêtre ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ton portable !

-Ben si pourquoi ?

C'est vrai que l'écran complétement éclaté à un endroit et la coque noir tellement rayée qu'elle était gris maintenant, pouvait donner des doutes. Mais bon, moi je ne suis pas compliqué, du moment que ça fonctionne…

-Il faut qu'on aille t'en acheter un autre.

-Mais pourquoi ! Il est bien celui là, et puis je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un nouveau portable !

-Moi si et…

-C'est hors de question !

-Voyons Narut…

-J'ai dis non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire entretenir. Je ne suis pas un gigolo !

-Et je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Gaara en se redressant. Mais j'ai les moyens de t'acheter un portable tout neuf, alors pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

-Parce que ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, et je ne veux pas que les autres pensent que je m'intéresse à toi juste pour ton fric.

-Personne ne le sera !

-Peut-être… Mais moi si.

Sur ces mots je me mis dos à lui, tirant une tête de si pied de long. Tout était allé trop vite ! Une soirée dans l'ascenseur, une nuit dans mon lit, un midi au restaurant et maintenant il voulait m'acheter un portable !

Le problème c'est que notre « relation » semblait sérieuse, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Un bisou se déposa dans le creux de mon coup et une main vint tendrement caresser mon ventre. Je souris malgré moi et tourna la tête de quatre-vingt dix degré pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres de mon roux.

-Et si on la faisait cette partie ?! Me dit-il, après un baiser passionné, au creux de mon oreille.

Nous avons passé la fin de l'après midi à jouer à Angry Bird, le score final trente victoires pour Gaara et trente et une pour moi ! Je pensais qu'il serait mauvais joueur mais au final même pas. Lorsqu'on arriva devant chez moi, je remarquai qu'il ne chercha pas de place pour se garer.

-Tu ne restes pas ? Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non désolé, je dois travailler sur une réunion que j'ai lundi et mes documents sont tous chez moi.

-C'est pas grave je comprends.

Je m'approche de lui pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue, mais il tourne la tête et s'empare de mes lèvres. Ce baiser fut bref mais passionné !

-Je préfère tes lèvres, me dit Gaara en caressant du bout du doigt ma joue. Ceux sont les plus douces que j'ai jamais connues.

Je rougie sous ce commentaire, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis je sors de la voiture en lui disant au revoir. Je m'approche lentement de la porte de mon immeuble, je n'ai pas envie de la franchir, car une fois qu'elle se sera refermé derrière moi, cette magnifique journée touchera à sa fin.

Alors que je poussais la porte, la voix de Gaara retentit derrière moi :

-Naruto !

Je me retourne et Gaara se trouve juste derrière moi.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi ce soir ?

Je le regardai bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je sais que ça fait qu'un jour qu'on se connait, mais je me sens bien avec toi et j'aimerai aller plus loin. Et même si je sais que tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec moi à cause de mon comportement, je veux quand même tenter le coup.

Ne trouvant toujours pas les mots pour pouvoirs m'exprimer, je décidais de compter sur les gestes. Je passai mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Je monte prendre quelques affaires et j'arrive, lui fis-je.

-Prend ton temps et tu peux amener Kurama si tu veux.

Mais quand je redescendis, Kurama n'était pas avec moi. Ce dernier avait préféré reste seul dans l'appartement. J'ai donc ouvert à son attention la fenêtre de la cuisine, pour qu'il puisse sortir s'il le voulait, et remplit son assiette de morceau de viande que j'ai soigneusement découpé en petit morceau.

Le trajet pour aller chez Gaara dura au moins une bonne heure. Du coup quand on arrive devant sa maison le soleil était déjà couché, m'empêchant de voir la bâtisse. Mais cela m'emportait peu, j'aurais tout le temps de la regarder demain. Je suis Gaara à l'intérieure, essayant de dissimuler autant que possible mon bonheur.

_**G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre,

Laisser des reviews !=)


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiwa Sasuke

Et voici la suite !=)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le chapitre est plus court mais je commence à mettre un peu d'action parce que sinon vous allez finir par vous endormir.=)

Bonne lecture.

G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N-G/N

.

La maison de Gaara était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Eloigné de la ville, elle reposait dans un cadre de tranquillité et d'air pur. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petit, faite de bois et de pierre elle possédait un certain cachet.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Face à l'entré se trouvait un escalier qui menait au seul étage de la maison. A droite il y avait un immense salon, salle à manger et sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine, qui était assez moderne.

-Suis-moi, me dit Gaara en empruntant l'escalier.

Arrivé en haut, je me rends compte que l'étage est aussi grand que le réez de chaussé et encore je n'ai pas tout vu. Il y a six pièces à l'étage, toutes des chambres avec leurs propres salles de bains. Gaara me fait rentrer dans l'une d'elle.

-Voilà ma chambre. Tu peux poser tes affaires ici. J'ai quelque coup de fil à passer j'en ai pas pour longtemps alors fait comme chez toi.

Puis il m'embrasse et quitte la pièce. Je pose mon sac, qui contient les maigres affaires qui j'ai mis dedans, près du lit et me dirige dans la salle de bain. J'y trouve une baignoire ainsi qu'une douche et deux lavabos. La pièce est toutes aussi grande que la chambre.

Je m'imaginais déjà allongé dans la baignoire contre le torse de Gaara ! Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas là, je devrais donc attendre avant de faire couler l'eau. Je redescendis et parti à la recherche de mon rouquin.

Je le trouvais dans une pièce juste à côté de la cuisine. Il était assis derrière un bureau avec son ordinateur portable posé juste devant lui et son téléphone était sur haut parleur. Au ton de la conversation je compris qu'il n'était content et décidais de ne pas le déranger. Je tiens quand même à ma vie !

Dehors il faisait nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus de vingt et une heures. Mon ventre commença à grogner. Même s'il avait bien mangé ce midi, il lui fallait son repas du soir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, motivé pour faire à manger.

J'étais entrain de mettre la table quand j'entendis des coups frapper à la porte. Ceux-ci avaient été assez forts pour que Gaara les entendent et n'étant pas chez moi je ne voulu pas aller ouvrir. Mais Gaara ne sorti pas de son bureau et les coups donnés contre la porte ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Enervé par ce trouble fête qui débarquait chez les gens une heure pareille et par Gaara qui n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, je me décidais à aller voir qui c'était.

Dehors ce trouvait un jeune homme du même âge que Gaara et moi. Il avait des cheveux d'un noirs de jais qui tombaient jusqu'à la base de son coup. Sa peau par contre, contrastait avec sa couleur ivoire, faisant encore plus ressortir le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Un sourire orgueilleux ourlait le coin de ses lèvres.

Sans me demander l'autorisation d'entrer, il pénétra dans la demeure comme s'il était chez lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa dans l'un des canapés, les pieds posés sur le bord de la table base.

-Tu dois surement être le nouveau passe temps de Gaara, me dit-il en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, qu'il alluma à l'aide d'une allumette.

-Et toi tu es qui ? Demandais-je sans tenir compte de l'insulte que je m'étais prit en pleine figure.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance (son sourire arrogant s'étira encore un peu plus). Je vois qu'il à choisi un bon petit soumis cette fois ci. Tu lui fais même à manger ? Comme c'est attentionné de ta part !

Je ne savais pas qui était ce type mais en l'espace d'une demi-minute, il venait de me traiter de jouet et de faible. C'était décidé, je ne l'appréciais pas du tout ! Cependant ne sachant pas qu'elle relation il entretenait avec Gaara, je me mordis la langue et sera les poings, pour me retenir de ne pas l'envoyer manger le mur de la cheminé.

Il me sortit de mes pensées en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il commença à manger le repas que j'avais préparé je vis rouge. Je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'une autre personne touche à ce plat, mais la moindre des choses c'est de demander ! Et après ce qu'il venait de faire, je trouvais ça encore plus déplacé !

-CONNARD ! Hurlais-je avant de me jeter sur lui et de lui administrer un crochet du droit dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il traversa la cuisine sans toucher terre, et même si les fenêtres étaient en double vitrage, ça ne suffit pas à arrêter sa course. Il finit enfin par stopper quand son dos rencontra le tronc d'un chêne. La distance entre l'endroit où il se trouvait avant et celui-ci où il était maintenant, était d'au moins dix mètres !

Je suis peut être timide et la plus part du temps non violent mais, j'avais la chance d'avoir une force hors du commun.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ? Demanda une voix froide derrière moi.

Je me raidis en la reconnaissant. Gaara ! Je lui fis face et commença à essayer temps bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation. Sans écouter un mot de ce que je lui débitais, il se dirigea vers la vitre avant de se mettre à rigoler.

-Il n'y a qu'un enfoiré comme toi pour mettre mon compagnon hors de lui. N'est-ce pas, Uchiwa Sasuke ?!


	5. Chapter 5: La confrérie des sentinelles

Salut tous le monde!

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard! J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration.

Enfin bref... J'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelles pour ceux qui me suivent.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que ce chapitre est le dernier de la fanfiction "Tout pour lui plaire".

La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'histoire continuera dans une nouvelle fanfiction intitulé "La confrérie des sentinelles".

Comme ça au moins le titre de ma fanfiction correspondra à mon histoire!^^

A la fin du chapitre j'ai mis un résumé d'une autre fanfiction que je voudrais écrire (Gaara x Naruto bien entendu). Prenez le temps de la lire et dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je l'écrive ou pas!=)

Sur ce bonne lecture!=)

* * *

La ruelle était un véritable coupe gorge. Il n'y avait aucun lampadaire pour l'éclairer et les relents de pisse et de bière ne donner pas envie de si aventuré. Des clochards préparer ci et là leur couchette de fortune, créé à basse de sac poubelle et journaux. Les pauvres ne connaissaient rien de cette rue pour avoir l'inconscience de si installé. Car ce soir tous les gens présents en ce lieu mourront et personne ni changera rien.

* * *

Ils étaient huit, huit personnes complètement folles, dont mon roux. Et ils attendaient de moi une réponse à une question encore plus folle rejoindre leur bande !

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand la blonde à trois couettes redressa vivement la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et je senti tous le monde ce mettre en mode alerte. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

-Tu as senti quelque chose Temari ? Demanda Gaara à sa soi-disant sœur.

-Moi non, Choumei oui. Un nouveau démon est sorti il y a moins d'une heure. Il à déjà fait sauté un immeuble.

Non mais est-ce qu'elle entend ce qu'elle dit ? Un démon ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et les autres qui approuvent en plus ! Complètement fou je vous dis !

-Quelqu'un approche. Déclara une fille aux cheveux roses du nom de Sakura je crois.

-C'est le _familier_ de Naruto, ne le touchait pas. Répondis Gaara.

Intrigué, je dois l'avouer, par tout ce remue ménage et ce soi-disant « familier », je me suis rapproche du groupe ou plus exactement de mon rouquin, pour regarder qui ou quoi arrive.

La surprise s'empare de moi lorsque je vois arriver en courant Kurama. Puis c'est la peur qui m'envahit quand je vis du sang coulait abondamment d'une plaie sur son flan. Sans réfléchir je quittais la demeure de Gaara et couru vers mon ami. Alors que je le prenais dans mes bras, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, quelque chose se dématérialisa devant moi.

Je relevais la tête pour me retrouver face à un véritable monstre. Il avait une forme humanoïde mais ça peau était noire et il coulait dessus un liquide gluant, genre ce qui sort d'une voiture après la vidange. Son visage, si on pouvait appeler ça un visage, possédait une espèce de bouche dont la commissure commençait aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas d'yeux et son nez était aplati comme celui de Voldemort dans Harry Potter. Ben quoi ? Chacun ces goûts !

Le monstre ouvrit la bouche, me montrant les trois rangées de dents qu'il possédait et feula, littéralement. Je vis le poing arriver mais je n'eu pas le temps de bouger, mon seul réflexe vu de protéger Kurama.

L'impacte fut d'une telle intensité qu'elle me fit quitter terre pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je ne senti pas la chute parce que je m'étais déjà évanoui, mais je me souvins d'avoir entendu Gaara hurler mon nom.

Ils n'étaient pas fous au final, les démons exister vraiment. J'allais peut être réfléchir à leur question pour finir.

* * *

**_Flash-back_**

Après que j'eu frappé l'Uchiwa, d'autres personnes ont fait leur apparition. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas comme Sasuke. Gaara me les avait présentés comme ses amis. Il y avait :

- Shikamaru qui apparemment est un vrai géni, mais de le voir affaler de tout son long sur le canapé n'en donne pas l'impression.

-Sakura, n'est pas difficile à repérer avec ses cheveux rose, elle étudie la médecine et sans sort pas mal.

-Kankurô est le frère de Gaara, il est difficile de faire le rapprochement avec tout son maquillage et sa capuche à oreille de chat sur la tête.

-Ino est une jolie blonde mais elle se donne trop d'importance à mon goût.

-Après il y a Sasuke, mais lui je me serais bien passé de sa présentation, surtout qu'il se moque de moi et que Gaara ne dit rien.

-Temari qui est la sœur, sauf qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout avec ses cheveux blonds tirés en trois couettes. Est-ce que ces enfants avaient été adoptés ?

-Et pour finir Killer Bee, qui se prenait pour un rappeur mais qui vous casse plus les oreilles qu'autres choses tellement il chante mal.

Dans un sens j'étais content de rencontrer les amis de Gaara, sauf Sasuke ça va de soit. Mais d'un autre côté je trouvais que c'étais un peu précipité. C'est vrai après tout, on ne se connait que depuis hier. Même si tout se passe bien, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier notre relation. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que parmi ses amis il y a aussi son frère et sa sœur.

Suite au dégât que j'ai causé en frappant l'autre imbécile de Sasuke, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le salon. Gaara nous amène donc dans son bureau. Une fois assis les autres se mirent à parler et je me senti de trop. Je cherchais Gaara du regard mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté la pièce pour aller chercher les rafraîchissements.

Sans que personne ne me remarque je pris le chemin de la cuisine. Là je trouvai mon beau roux entrain de déposer des verres sur un plateau.

-Gaara ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et me regarda. Comme je ne disais rien il haussa un sourcil l'air dire « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ». Moi qui suis timide comme pas possible, le fait qu'il me regarde comme ça ne me facilite pas la tâche.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Voilà c'est dit ! Seulement j'aurais préféré le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant ça, plutôt que mes pieds. Mais bon après tout il y a de quoi avoir honte je lui ai quand même pété sa maison. Je relève la tête lorsque je sens deux doigts me forcer à le faire et mes yeux rencontre ceux de mon ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai du la faire réparer. Me dit-il tendrement.

-Et j'en suis responsable d'au moins quatre-vingt pour-cent. Renchéri une voix dans mon dos que je reconnu très bien et que je n'aimais pas trop.

-Oui, rétorqua Gaara. Et comme toutes les autres fois je t'enverrais la facture.

-Vraiment ? Ne te sens pas obligé tu sais.

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens obligé de rien du tout.

Et voilà, je me retrouve encore obligé de regarder leur joute verbale. Je me mis alors à rassembler le reste des affaires sur le plateau et reparti dans le bureau sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué.

Ils leurs valu dix minutes pour revenir et alors que je pensais que Gaara irais s'installer dans le canapé à côté de Sasuke, il vint plutôt s'asseoir prêt de moi, ce qui me vit réellement plaisir. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et je me mêlé de temps en temps à la conversation.

Je n'étais vraiment pas à laisse. Il faut dire que mes rapports avec les gens n'ont jamais étaient extraordinaire, du coup je préfère me faire petit pour éviter qu'on me voit. Manque de peau l'autre abruti de Sasuke veut me taper la causette.

-Vous vous êtes rencontré comment toi et Gaara ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela me mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille. Est-ce qu'il était au courant de quelque chose ? Si oui, ça voulait dire que c'était Gaara qui lui avait raconté. Maintenant un autre problème ce posait à moi. Gaara avait très bien pu raconter un mensonge à Sasuke. C'est vrai après tout, qui irais se venter d'avoir rencontré son petit ami dans un ascenseur après lui avoir sauté dessus.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire je décidais de jouer la carte de la surdité. Malheureusement pour moi, mon interlocuteur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-ALORS, VOUS VOUS ÊTES RENCONTRE COMMENT TOI ET GAARA ?!

Putain mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Heureusement Gaara du entendre ma prière muette car il lui rétorqua qu'il avait déjà raconté que c'est en me renversant avec sa voiture dans la semaine qu'on avait fait connaissance. Ce n'était vraiment pas bête et en plus ça expliquait mon bras cassé. Là encore je me serais mal vu raconté que j'étais trop existé par mon roux mais que vu qu'il n'était pas là j'ai tapé dans le mur ! Je ne vous dis pas la honte !

-Galère ! Sasuke arrête de chercher le nouveau ! Déclara le flemmard.

-Shikamaru à raison Sasuke, dit Gaara coupant le débile dans son élan. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ce soir pour parler de comment j'ai rencontré Naruto ou de la pluie et du beau temps ! Si vous êtes ici c'est parce qu'une autre porte a été découverte. Nous avons failli y laisser notre peau la dernière fois que nous avons fermé une bouche du diable. Mais cette fois Naruto sera là et je suis sur que nous pourront y arriver plus facilement.

Le débat était lancé et chacun voulait participer ce qui entraîna une cacophonie horripilante. Moi je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'ils racontaient. Certain mots comme « bouche du diable », « animaux familiers », « démons » et « sort » me choquèrent, mais je ne crus pas bon d'intervenir.

-Allons, allons tous le monde ce calme. Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, déclara l'Uchiwa.

Enfin quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde que moi ! Et en plus ça venait de l'autre débile, comme quoi il pouvait se montrer censé de temps en temps.

-Comment une dobe comme lui, qui n'ai même pas capable de regarder des deux côtés de la route avant de traverser et qui frappe comme une femmelette pour être le dernier membre de notre équipe ?!

Je rêve ou il venait de dire que j'étais faible ? Ce gars à qui j'ai fait traverser un mur en béton – d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait – était entrain de dire que j'étais faible ? CONNARD !

-Naruto n'a pas reçut notre entrainement mais il t'a quand même fait voir trente-six chandelles ! S'exclama Gaara.

Voir mon chéri prendre ma défense me fit gonfler le torse de fierté.

-Tu parles ! C'est simplement parce que je l'ai laissé faire. Si j'avais vraiment voulu, c'est lui qui aurait vu trente-six chandelles !

-Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke. Ajoute la rosette.

Mon torse se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

-Avec un peu d'entrainement il sera à notre niveau, voir même au dessus !

Je gonfle à nouveau.

-Un entrainement de dix ans alors !

Je dégonfle à nouveau.

A force d'enfler et de désenfler, je sens venir un point de côté ! Ma tête commençait à me lancer, je n'avais qu'une seule envie aller me coucher. Je m'apprêtais à le dire à Gaara quand je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de ma part.

-Quoi ? Fut la seule réponse qui sorti de ma bouche face à leurs interrogation muette.

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour nous rejoindre ? Demanda la sœur de Gaara d'un ton exaspéré.

-Vous avez prévu de sortir ? Demandais-je.

Plusieurs soupir ce firent entendre dans la salle, seule bonne note dans l'histoire c'est que mon roux lui rigolait. Puis il leur demanda de me laisser seul avec lui quelque minute le temps qu'il me réexplique quelque chose qu'au final personne ne m'a développé.

Quand ils furent tous dehors Gaara s'exprima :

-Il y a une organisation qui lutte depuis la nuit des temps contre ce que certaine personne pourrait appeler les forces du mal. Cette organisation s'appelle la confrérie des sentinelles. Il faut que tu saches quand les religions parlent de bien et de mal, l'un se trouvant dans le ciel et l'autre sous terre, ils n'ont pas vraiment tort.

Il existe deux autres mondes symétriques au notre en tout point de vu, sauf que l'un est mauvais et l'autre est bon. Comme tu t'en doutes, ce qui sont du bon côté se moquent de notre monde, mais ce qui sont du mauvais côté aimeraient bien se l'approprier.

C'est grâce à des passages, que l'ont appel « les bouches du diable », que les démons peuvent quitter leur monde pour entrer dans le notre. Et c'est notre devoir de sentinelle de les anéantir. Comme tu as pu le constater nous somme déjà huit plus le reste de l'organisation mais nous avons besoin de toi pour mener à bien notre mission.

Comment vous dire… J'étais sur le cul. Mon copain venait de m'annoncer qu'il appartenait à une espèce de secte qui chassait de soi-disant démon.

-Naruto, poursuivit Gaara devant mon manque de réaction. Tout le monde ne devient pas une sentinelle ! Si je te le propose c'est parce que je sais que tu en es capable. Tu as toutes les qualités pour.

Comment il pouvait savoir ça ! Il ne me connaissait que depuis deux jours. Soudain un terrible pressentiment m'envahit.

-Est-ce que tu t'es rapproché de moi pour…

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une de ses mains attrapa mon menton sans ménagement pour que je tourne ma tête vers lui. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes avec férocité, comme s'il savait ce que je pensais et que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Si je suis avec toi c'est parce que tu me plais et non pas part intérêt compris ? Dit-il lorsque ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes.

Je ne pu que faire oui de la tête. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureux, d'un fou certes, mais amoureux quand même. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me suis retrouvé entouré de huit personnes complètement folles qui attendaient de savoir si je voulais me joindre à eux…

_**FIN DU **_**_FLASH-BACK_**

* * *

J'entendais des vois autours de moi qui me semblait familière mais j'avais du mal à mettre un nom et un visage sur ces intonations. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour tomber en plein dans ce de Kurama.

-Oï le rouquin ! Il est entrain de se réveiller ! S'exclama mon renard.

Je vis alors surgir derrière mon ami et le chopper par la peau du coup avant de le soulever violemment.

-Je t'ais déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça boule de poil ! Menaça Gaara.

Ils étaient entrain de s'affronter du regard cherchant à intimider l'autre pour qu'il baisse les yeux en premier.

-Vous êtes pathétique ! Croassais-je en fermant les yeux.

Ma gorge me faisait souffrir tellement elle était sèche. Une main passa sous ma nuque pour m'aider à relever la tête. Au contacte d'une matière froide et lisse contre mes lèvres je compris qu'on tentait de me faire boire. J'ouvris les lèvres et bu le liquide frais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Merci, murmurais-je à mon chéri après m'être bien hydraté.

J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder mon compagnon, les événements de la soirée me revenant en mémoire. Il voulait que je fasse parti de son organisation et que je me batte pour le bien, ce qui est en sois une noble cause. Seulement je ne sais absolument pas me battre et je déteste la violence.

Pourtant, j'étais fou amoureux de cet homme et pour lui j'étais prêt à suivre le pire des entraînements, j'étais prêt à tuer. Pour lui, j'étais prêt à tout pour lui plaire ! Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-J'accepte.

* * *

Résumé (idée) nouvelle fanfiction: ATTENTION pour ceux qui ne lise pas les scan risque de SPOIL!

Le combat faisait rage entre les shinobis et Juubi. Naruto essaye comme c'est amis de vaincre ce monstre que rien ne semble atteindre. Alors qu'il ce bat contre l'un des monstres miniatures du Juubi, Naruto reçoit un violent coup sur la tête ce qui lui fait perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveille il se trouve dans un chambre ou une petite fille qui n'arrête pas de l'appeler papa le regarde. Il semblerait que le choc qu'ai reçut Naruto ai propulsé son esprit dans le futur. Qu'elles autres surprises Naruto va-t-il devoir affronter?!

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
